forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dispater
| alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = Lawful evil | challenge3e = 26 | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Dispater ( }}) was an archdevil of the Nine Hells and the Lord of the Second in the Iron City of Dis. Dis was both the name of the layer and the city itself. Description Dispater looked like a tall humanoid with dark hair, tiny black horns, and one cloven hoof. He wore resplendent clothing and always carried a rod of great power, his badge of office, with him. Personality Paranoid and reclusive, he never left the inner sanctum of the Iron Tower at the center of the city of Dis. He was always stoic, emotionless, and expressionless. He remained this way constantly even in the heat of battle and while committing acts of unspeakable evil. Abilities Dispater's touch could instantly corrode metal or convert flesh into iron. A favorite tactic of his in combat was to transform an opponent into an iron statue, then immediately rust the unfortunate victim away into dust. Activities The Lord of the Second, Dispater, controlled the layer of Dis from his Iron Tower. Dispater never took risks and thus almost never left his Iron Tower, and then, only to the call of Asmodeus. At all other times, he relied on his aspect to deal with the other archdukes of the Nine Hells. Dispater's Iron Tower, a nigh-impenetrable fortress, was itself an extremely powerful magic item that amplified his powers and made him nearly invulnerable. The Iron Duke received all necessary information from his consort Lilis. Known as the Iron Maiden, Lilis was the only consort Dispater was known to have, and her intelligence network covered all Baator and beyond, making her one of the most knowledgeable creatures in the Nine Hells. In terms of politics, Dispater and Mephistopheles, Lord of the Eighth, were allies and are usually scheming against Baalzebul, Lord of the Seventh. Since Glasya's elevation and the apparent ease with which Asmodeus arranged it, Dispater's already healthy paranoia grew, prompting him to retreat further into his Iron Tower and work harder than ever to root out traitors both actual and potential. He had half of his servants spying on the other half. He also tried to distance himself from his allies and seek peace with his enemies to avoid having any enemies, a futile goal. Relationships Dispater's sole consort was Lilis, the Iron Maiden. Since her intelligence network covered all of Baator, she supplied Dispater with much necessary information. Malachlabra, Duchess of Hell, was his daughter. She had three long sinuous barbed tails, an obsidian-hued lush human body, and bat wings coming from her shoulders. In terms of politics, Dispater was allied with Mephistopheles, the Lord of the Eighth. Together, they schemed against Baalzebul, the Lord of the Seventh. History Dispater, along with Mephistopheles, was once an ally of Mammon, but Mammon betrayed them both. Appendix References Connections Category:Archdevils Category:Lords of the Nine Category:Males Category:Rulers Category:Inhabitants of the Iron Tower Category:Inhabitants of the City of Dis Category:Inhabitants of Dis Category:Inhabitants of the Nine Hells Category:Inhabitants of the Fiendish Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Inhabitants